


Silence in the Library

by lonerose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, High School, Library Sex, M/M, they're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerose/pseuds/lonerose
Summary: Prompto and Noctis have started something new, and it was all about waiting until the school day was over and they were home. Except sometimes, the wait was too long to bear.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Silence in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> God I started this over a year ago, along with a load of other wips, so I am SO glad to have finally gotten this out.
> 
> Enjoy!

The wooden chair he sat on was almost too heavy to tip back, but he managed.

Prompto stared up at the high ceiling, eyes on the wide, gilded skylight and the brilliant blue beyond. It was cool in the library, compared to the scorching heat outside, but _other_ places were cool too.

Like the arcade.

Noct had _promised_ they would go there after school but not before he picked up some books he needed for homework. Prompto wondered why he couldn’t just get some from the school library, instead of dragging him halfway across the damn city to The Royal Library of Blah. Looking around, he supposed they would be more detailed and complex, seeing as a number of them looked thicker than his waist twice over. Who needed that much information anyway?

Tilting his head to where Noct was perusing a bookcase bigger than Prompto’s own bedroom, he stifled a snort. Nerds, apparently.

He got it. He _understood_. Noct was going to be king one day, so good grades were probably important. But why did _Prompto_ need to be here? They could meet at the arcade. He wasn’t planning on getting anything, his grades were fine. He’d…pass.

Prompto groaned, drifting his gaze to the huge clock that hung between two tall, elaborate windows. The golden hands told him they’d been here six minutes. _Six minutes._

When would it end?

Multiple paintings decorated the walls. Some were pretty plain, watercolour landscapes and fruit. Others, like the one above the clock, were much more magnificent. That one was an elegantly framed, full body portrait of King Regis, noble and wise. Noct had barely spared it a glance when they came in.

One day, it would be him up there. King Noctis. Noct. King Noct.

_Wild._

Prompto breathed in deep. While the air was cool, it wasn’t completely _fresh_. There was a heaviness, all musty, age-old wood and leather. The place was quiet, aside from a cough and flip of a page, typing and clicking. Occasionally someone would pass through the doors leading to the various other rooms, off to bore themselves.

Noct was taking _forever_. He really wanted to get out of here. The sooner they left, the sooner they could go to the arcade. The sooner they could do _that_ the sooner they could go home and…do stuff.

Prompto scratched behind his ear. Recently he’d been wondering: what were they? Best friends yes, but…boyfriends? Friends with benefits? They hadn’t really talked about it.

He still had no idea how it happened. One minute they were play-fighting on Noct’s couch, the next they were grinding on the floor. Prompto had to practically waddle home, underwear damp, since sticking around after barely lasting a minute under your best friend was…difficult.

That was almost three weeks ago. The days had just blurred together after that.

Deciding that he was done waiting, he looked over to the aisle Noct had been in, but he wasn’t there.

Whipping his head around to find him, Prompto stood abruptly, causing his chair to slam down. It landed with a muted thump upon carpet, but still at least twenty people shot their heads up to glare at him with disapproval.

He held up his hands with a wince. “Sorry…” he whispered.

They shook their heads before getting back to their work. Prompto quickly snatched up his bag, heading amongst the shelves to take cover and find Noct. He considered sending a text, but he didn’t want to piss off any more people in case his phone wasn’t on silent.

Noct couldn’t have gone far and while it was busy, most people were sitting at tables with only a few here and there meandering around. He shouldn’t be hard to spot. Yet circling around the area where he’d been last yielded nothing. Shifting his weight, Prompto tried to think where he might be. The section they’d been in was…literature? So what else…

Noct hadn’t said anything about subjects…or had he? Philosophy? No… Geography… also no. History? Business? Economics?

Just the idea of them weighed on Prompto's soul.

A cursory check of what he could see of the gallery also failed to reveal Noct. Biting his lip, he figured he would just walk around until he found him. The building was only so big.

He tread lightly, peering down every aisle and around every corner, but Noct continued to elude him. Either he was moving faster or…he’d left. But no, there was _no_ way Noct would just leave him to suffer among ancient tomes and encyclopaedias and math and – and did that sign say “Photography”?

Prompto stepped closer with uncertainty, squinting at the black letters. With his luck it would probably say “photosynthesis” or some crap.

His eyes widened. “Photography”. They actually had books on _photography_.

He sped over. What could he learn? What new tips and tricks?

Really, he should’ve known better. The bookcase only came up to his waist, the shelves were almost bare, and it was on _wheels_. Like they just rolled it in on an afterthought. Disappointment couldn’t even begin to describe what he felt. No one understood his _passion_.

Wait. Passion. Passion…Noct’s passion… Fishing!

Prompto perked up and began walking briskly past each row, eventually arriving in a small area dedicated to outdoor hobbies. Noct stood in the corner, just as he predicted, two textbooks under one arm and reading another one titled _Pleasure Angle_.

“Dude,” Prompto huffed as he rushed up to him, “I’ve been looking for you _everywhere_.”

Noct merely flicked his eyes up before returning them to his book. “I didn’t go _that_ far.”

“Yeah but…we’ve been here forever so can we go? Like right now?”

Noct glanced at his watch, “It’s been fifteen minutes.”

“Exactly.”

Mouth curving into a smirk, he placed the book back.

“I haven’t finished yet,” he revealed nonchalantly.

“ _What_?” Prompto rolled his head back in exasperation. “You can’t be serious…”

Noct just brushed past him and all Prompto could do was follow, grumbling under his breath. They climbed the stairs to the second floor and ended up in a far corner for languages. He hoped if he stuck to Noct like a persistent puppy he’d get his way eventually.

Except that Noct was being annoyingly _casual_ , browsing as if he had all the time in the world. Prompto had a feeling he was doing it on purpose.

He chewed the inside of his lip as they rounded a corner.

“How about I help you look?”

“No, I’m good.”

_O_ kay. Different approach.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he reached into his pocket.

“Guess I’ll play some King’s Knight then.”

Noct’s head snapped up, narrowed eyes trained on him.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t count on it.”

Prompto grinned as Noct visibly panicked and sped up his search, while he leant against a shelf and started playing. In his peripheral vision, he saw Noct had placed his other books on the floor so he could reach up high. He pulled on one tome, but in his rush yanked too hard and brought another one crashing down on his head.

“Ah-ow!”

Prompto snorted.

“Shut up!” Noct growled, rubbing at his head, “It’s not funny.”

Snickering, Prompto pocketed his phone and picked up the extra book to replace it.

“ _S’not_.”

“ _Prompto-_ “

“So, you got everything you need now?”

Noct eyed him with a snarl, “Yeah… I think so.”

“Great!” Prompto flashed his biggest smile. “Let’s go!”

He watched as Noct picked up his books and shouldered his bag, and made to turn and walk back the way they’d come.

“Wait,” Noct said quietly behind him, before coming round to Prompto’s front. He didn’t say any more, his eyes simply searching Prompto’s own for a moment until he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

“What was that for?” Prompto mumbled afterwards. Noct’s kisses always had a way of making him feel dazed.

Noct only shrugged and kissed him again. They should have broken apart, but Prompto had been waiting for this _all day_. There was something addictive about Noct’s taste, and he was finally getting to experience it again.

There was an extra something about hands on his hips, about the small groan Noct gave when their tongues met.

Prompto fisted his hands in Noct’s shirt, pulling him closer. His back hit the bookcase, shelf digging in just below his shoulder blade. He was feeling hot already, skin tingling, and he was just getting hotter, their mouths moving rougher against each other until they finally separated, breathing heavily.

“We should probably get out of here,” Prompto gasped. A thought about staying crossed his mind, but he shoved it away. Not only were they in public, they were in a _library_. The ground floor had been pretty much full and he remembered seeing only a handful of free spaces on this one. They were bound to get caught.

“We should…” but Noct’s voice was quiet and uncertain. His hips pressed closer, just a fraction. Prompto couldn’t stop his own body from responding in kind. It was like he could only move towards Noct, rather than out of the building like he should be.

Only then did Prompto realise just how _silent_ it was. Still there was a cough, a page turning, but the quiet was almost tangible. As if everyone could hear their breathing, every rustle of clothing, each pack of their lips.

And their lips were teasing each other, brushing, catching, and Prompto knew all it would take was one push and they’d wouldn't be able to stop. He was too warm, too easily turned on. Too easily left without coherent thought by Noct’s touch.

Noct’s leg was inching in between his own. Prompto had a decision to make, right here.

He pulled back, and with a quick glance around, whispered, “Let’s go somewhere else.”

Anywhere where it would be easier to see if anyone was coming. Or better, a place where barely anyone would go at all. Maybe that was asking for too much, but then again he was already beginning to ask too much.

Playfulness and desire danced in Noct's eyes and he kissed Prompto once more before moving off, with a soft, “I know a place.”

He was crazy. He had so much to lose if he got caught. And so did Prompto, even if not to the same degree.

He ran his hand through his hair and followed.

They found a quiet study area, blissfully empty, and he hoped it would stay that way. And if it didn’t then…well…they’d deal with that when the time came. It seemed unlikely, however. It was tucked away, probably a place Noct had found to keep himself out of everyone's line of sight. Prompto recalled the double-takes people made as they had entered the library.

Noct dragged him to the furthest booth in the corner, tossing his bag and books off to the side, and pulling Prompto toward him for a kiss that was instantly hard and desperate. He was backed into the desk with fingers digging into his hips, tangling his own in Noct’s hair and trying, _really hard_ , not to let any noise out when their bodies pressed flush.

Teeth grazed his neck, hot, wet mouth sucking down to his clavicle. Noct was reaching for him, unzipping his pants and pulling him free, giving him long, firm strokes while urging him up onto the desk.

Prompto parted his legs for him, the mere act making him flush with arousal. He found himself falling back onto his elbows, Noct taking hold of his thighs to hold them apart and ducking his head in between them.

His hips jerked at the sensation of the warm, slippery tongue against his cock, licking a path up the shaft and over the head. His breaths came in heavy shudders as he watched Noct’s head bob over him, lips tight, pace fast and unrelenting. A sigh passed his lips and he tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed. He could finish like this, encased in that perfect heat. And maybe he’d do the same for Noct, except…

That wasn’t what either of them wanted. Especially if this was the only chance they had to do something like this.

Prompto bit down at a sharp suck, a moan in the back of his throat. Noct was bringing him closer and closer, and he tried and tried to hold it back, but he really wasn’t the one in control here.

Just when he thought he was going to give himself over, Noct pulled away, leaving his cock wet and aching. He whined, ignoring the little huff of amusement and pushed himself up to meet Noct in another kiss.

Prompto desperately wanted to feel him, to run his hands all over his body, feel all the little bumps, the skin-on-skin, dig in his nails and leave his marks - as if there weren’t enough already - but that couldn’t be now. No time.

He loosened Noct’s tie at least, but the heat and the pressing urge made him lose patience with it quick, leaving it to hang slack as he instead lifted himself up to allow Noct to pull his pants further down where they bunched at his ankles.

It felt dirty, hot, the bare skin of his ass and thighs against the desk, the desk where people read, studied, worked, where they would later today, never knowing what had happened here only sometime earlier.

Prompto made a mental apology to those faceless people as he helped Noct unbuckle and took hold of his cock, giving it a small squeeze and a stroke.

Noct kissed his neck and murmured, “Is there anyone coming?”

Prompto started. As much as he’d been aware of their location he hadn’t bothered to _look_ to make sure they were still alone. Thankfully they were, and he told Noct so with a short hum and impatiently pressed their mouths back together.

He sucked on Noct’s tongue, threading his fingers through his hair. Their cocks bumped against one another. Noct’s hand gripped tighter around his leg and he rocked his hips, a moan in the back of his throat. His teeth grazed Prompto’s bottom lip as he pulled back.

Prompto tugged on his tie. “What are you doing?” he whispered, almost pouting.

Noct simply reached inside his bag and drew out two precious items, and Prompto would have teased him about if not for the fact it would make him a huge hypocrite.

Noct crooked a finger and Prompto stood, allowing Noct to turn him around and push him forward to lean on his hands. Prompto bit his lip as Noct moved behind him, holding the condom packet in his teeth while squeezing lube onto his fingers.

Taking one last quick look around, Prompto bent his head in anticipation and parted his legs a little further, bracing himself for the cool liquid when it hit his skin. Noct rubbed the sensitive area between his cheeks, gentle at first, before pressing harder, the tip of his forefinger dipping into Prompto’s hole, retreating, then pushing in again, further this time.

His breaths came quick. He closed his eyes and swayed back, letting Noct know that he was ready for more, for whatever Noct would give him. Prompto reached a hand back and took hold of Noct’s wrist, pulling, trying to guide him into moving faster, deeper.

He got his wish. Noct worked him with that finger, before adding another, twisting and pressing. Prompto could hear him breathing hard through his nose, no doubt just as eager to get to the part where he buried his cock in Prompto’s ass and fucked his brains out.

Prompto resisted pulling on his own erection, already having come close only minutes before. Instead he dropped to his elbows and Noct clearly took that as a sign to quit with the foreplay and bring them home. Prompto swallowed hard, unable to hear anything besides his own quick breaths and the crinkling of the condom packet and he wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Either way, Noct was taking hold of his hips and he felt the tip of his cock press against him, right where it needed to be.

“You good?” Noct asked, hushed.

Prompto nodded with a strained “Mm” and relaxed, prepared for Noct breaching him, slowly but insistently, until he was comfortably undulating in and out, and Prompto was a lustful mess meeting him halfway with quiet, helpless moans.

Noct started moving faster, wasting no time, fingernails sure to leave dents in Prompto’s skin. He was careful not to go hard so that they avoided the tell-tale slapping. Instead it was more like a brush, a hint of what he could have, and it left Prompto more wound up than he'd been in his life. He _wanted_ it, recklessly, but all he could do was curl his fingers against the dark wood of the desk and ride it out.

Noct filled him perfectly, deliciously, as they were made for this. Prompto loved the stretch of his ass around that cock. He never wanted to give it up.

His shirt clung to his back with sweat. They hadn't been stopped yet. If someone found them now, he wouldn’t care even as he was, bent over the desk getting it good from the Crown Prince in the back of the public library.

He was close. He was so fucking close. If he reached for himself now, Prompto knew he wouldn't be long.

It happened seemingly all in one motion. Noct adjusted ever so slightly, forcing a high-pitched moan out of him and then there was a hand over his mouth and Noct pressed as deep inside as he could go.

Prompto pushed up, his back flat against Noct's front. Noct's chest was heaving, warm, his breath shaky on the nape of Prompto's neck. Lips pressed against his skin. Prompto shut his eyes, tight, and lured Noct's fingers into his mouth with his tongue. Noct shuddered a low "fuck" and lowered his forehead to Prompto's shoulder as he bent them both back over the desk, rolling his hips in short, deep, fast.

To Prompto's dismay, Noct removed his hand for balance, fingers leaving a trail of saliva down his chin.

He was close, Prompto knew, so he reached down and took his leaking cock in hand and pumped. Barely a second later he was coming, all over his hand, all over the desk. It was pure ecstasy and he wanted to scream out, he almost did, for the entire library to hear, but by some act of grace he managed to keep it in. Instead he turned his head to moan in Noct's ear, who was still moving inside him, albeit far less steady than before.

Then he shuddered, stilled, and Prompto let out a satisfied sigh as Noct's cock twitched inside him, one, two, three times before settling.

It took a moment before Prompto realised Noct was biting down onto his shoulder, until he retracted, letting out his own held breath.

"Holy fuck," Prompto whispered.

Noct huffed a laugh. "Yeah," he whispered back and pulled out.

Cool air rushed into the space between them. Prompto's shirt was drenched in even more sweat. He looked down at the desk and saw the mess he'd left there.

But it was so, so worth it.

But still. They were in a library.

It was now that Prompto realised how quiet it was. Had they made that much noise?

He looked around, panicked, but - there was no one there. Prompto wasn't taking this for granted. They were lucky as hell.

Quickly grabbing tissues out of his bag he wiped his hand and pulled up his pants. He offered some tissues to Noct, who, already dressed, took some to wrap the condom inside. Prompto used the remainder to clean the desk and thankfully, there appeared to be no trace left.

Had they gotten away with it?

He really thought they had.

Prompto shook his shirt with a small grin. He turned to Noct who was gathering his stuff.

"We should do that again sometime."

Noct glanced at him, his own sly smile tugging at his lips.

"We should get out of here."

They wasted no more time. Prompto grabbed his stuff and they made their way back through. Noct threw away the condom in some random trash on the way, and they played it cool all the way out, down the stairs and through the doors, under the shrewd gaze of the King.


End file.
